Sunny With A Chance of Thunderstorms
by phineas81707
Summary: Darkness grips the small island of Hoenn, as two fight for control over the region. The righteous side with Magma and truth. The selfish side with Aqua and beauty. Earth and sea collide, as they glow ever brighter...
1. Backroot Town

With a jolt and a crash, Brendan fell out of the moving van, and into his new home town of Littleroot.

"Hello, Brendan. Are you alright? Oh, of course you are! Listen, we gotta get in the house and unpack!"

_Just give me a sec… to recover… _"Remind me again, why was I in the back?"

"We didn't have enough room in the front of the truck." Brendan nodded vaguely, and stumbled into the house, turning on the TV.

"We brought you this program from in front of Petalburg Gym."

"Tch. Just our luck. We miss Norman when he's on," Brendan's mother stated.

* * *

Brendan, much more rested from his nap, decided to visit Professor Birch's house across the turf. He walked in, and found a girl his age sitting at the table, finishing a sandwich.

"So you're that new kid… Norman's child."

"Yep. Some call me Brendan. Most just call me Norman's kid."

"Then I'll be sure to call you Brendan. And if you're looking for my father, he's out on Route 101, doing some study." Brendan nodded, and decided to look for Professor Birch.

* * *

"Help! Helphelphelphelp!" Professor Birch panicked. Or it was the Poochyena that was barking behind him. Brendan dropped his bag, and ran straight to Birch.

"In my bag! There's a Pokéball!"

Brendan swept past Birch's bag, picking up a Pokéball.

_Wild POOCHYENA appeared!_

_Go! TORCHIC!_

"Alright… Torchic, use a Scratch attack!"

"Wait, you don't have a Battle Ring? They're in the other pocket!" Professor Birch urged. While Torchic was attacking the wild Poochyena, Brendan combed Birch's bag, and found the Battle Ring. Equipping it, he turned back to the battle at hand… only to find it was finished.

"Whew… thank you, young boy. Come back to my lab… I need to sit down… and your bag's full of Wurmple."

* * *

"Wow… that was exciting…" Professor Birch stated. "I've never seen such a thrilling battle in my life. So tell me, what's your name?"

"Brendan."

"I'll remember it. Although, forgive me if I call you Brandon. I'm told I easily botch names. Anyway, would you like to keep the Torchic you used in that fight?"

"You'll let me? Alright, then, Torchic… welcome to the party!"

_"You can count on me, buddy!"_

"Oh, and Brendan? You can actually give a nickname to your Pokémon. Would you like to give it a try?"

"OK. How about… Torcher! I know he can't do any of that yet, but it'll fit when he can!"

_"Torching things sounds good. But, remind me again… when can I torch things?"_

"I think he likes it. Hey, why don't you go see May? She's out on Route 103.

* * *

"Hello, Brendan," May sighed. She looked out onto the ocean.

"Hey, May. What are you up to?"

"Oh… nothing, really. I always like coming out here, watching the tides rise and fall… nothing's quite as beautiful as the sea." Brendan looked out. True enough, there was a sort of charm to the way the waves ebbed and flowed.

"Brendan… how about a battle?"

"A battle?"

"Yeah. A battle next to this scenic ocean view? This'll make a great postcard."

_P__K__M__N__ TRAINER MAY would like to battle!_

_P__K__M__N__ TRAINER MAY sent out MUDKIP!_

_Go! TORCHIC!_

"Brendan, just checking: do you understand what your position means?"

"Yes. But that isn't relevant here, isn't it?"

"…Correct."

Mudkip and Torchic met in the centre of the round, Torchic scratching while Mudkip tackled. Torchic was knocked back a little bit. Torchic looked up, eyes blazing. He scratched again, dealing a surprising amount of damage. Mudkip fainted.

_P__K__M__N__ TRAINER MAY was defeated!_

"Wow… a scenic view… and a battle against a tough trainer… you're good."

* * *

"Hello again, Brendan. I heard you beat May on your first try. That's amazing!"

"It was nothing."

"No, it was brilliant, Brendan. Listen… I'm doing fieldwork, helping my father document the wild Pokémon of the Hoenn region. If you don't mind… could you come with me?" Brendan took a moment's pause. May's words echoed in his mind.

"Yeah, of course I will!"

**Told you I'd be finished within the week.**

**Welcome to Hoenn! Hoenn will introduce the whole Ability deal. After thought and some opinion, Pokemon will receive one of their abilities, the only criteria being that they have access to it in the generation which the story takes place. That means Torcher has Blaze instead of Speed Boost, for example, despite Speed Boost existing in Gen III.**

**...I'm out of things to say, actually... Except yes, that description was supposed to reference _Radiant Dawn. _And I tried to make it not spoil the major plot point until that's a thing.**

**Next time, on _Sunny With A Chance Of Thunderstorms_, May meets Brendan's father, as he did hers.**


	2. Getting Out Of The Woods

**Trainers, which of Ralts' Abilities belongs to May's Ralts?**

**a) Synchronize  
b) Trace  
c) Telepathy**

Brendan and May progressed past Oldale Town, and entered Route 102. May started combing the tall grasses for Pokémon, while Brendan allowed Torchic to battle a few Trainers here and there.

"So, May… how long have you been a Pokémon Trainer?" Brendan asked.

"…I'll admit, it hasn't been long."

"Shame. You looked like you were pretty good."

"Thanks. But we both know you're better." May looked away, and Brendan kept moving.

* * *

"Morning, son!" Norman called over Brendan and May, gesturing that they enter his Gym.

"Oh… hey, Dad. I didn't remember that Petalburg was so close."

"Norman… I've heard all about you…"

"Thanks, kiddo. Wait… are you-"

"No. No way, Dad. Stop right there!" Brendan urged. Norman shrugged. At that moment, a light knock was heard.

"Come in, come in," Norman said. A young boy with green hair peeked in nervously.

"I… I was wondering… can I have a Pokémon?" he asked. Norman stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"You'd be Wally, correct?" Norman asked. Wally nodded. May held up her hand, and pulled out an odd device.

"Dad, can you send me the data on that Treecko?" May asked it. A garbled response sounded, and a Treecko materialised in front of May.

"You can borrow this. Here, I'll even show you how to capture a Pokémon."

* * *

May and Wally entered Route 102, looking for a Pokémon to capture as Wally's starter.

_Wild RALTS and RALTS appeared!_

_P__K__M__N __TRAINER WALLY sent out TREECKO!_

_Go! MUDKIP!_

One of the Ralts let out a small tuft of energy. Nothing appeared to happen, so Wally and May ignored it.

"So, will we catch one of them?"

"No. I want one of these things too." May ordered her Mudkip to use Tackle. Wally used Scratch. The two Ralts recoiled from the blows.

_OW! Big brother…_

_Hey… stop that!_

"Wally, you may want to take this." May chucked Wally a Pokéball. He threw his at one, and May the other.

_… … … …Gotcha! RALTS was caught!_

May and Wally sent out their Ralts, to begin the communication.

_…Well… I guess we might be parting ways, my little sister._

_Don't worry, big brother. I trust this girl. I'll be just fine._

The two Ralts paused, before reaching together, and hugging each other.

"Now I feel bad about pulling them apart…" May sighed.

* * *

"Brendan! We're back!" May said, walking into the Petalburg Gym.

"Hey, May. What did you guys catch?"

"A Ralts each. Dad, I'm sending back the Treecko now!" May told the device. A garbled response. "Probably should have checked that one. Wally, do you want to keep Treecko?"

"…Yeah, sure. Two friends to keep me company is alright."

"He's grateful for it. Uh huh. See you!" May hung up her device. "We're setting off now!"

* * *

Brendan and May entered the Petalburg Woods to continue on their journey. May went off on her own to find out more about the Pokémon species within the forest. Brendan was more focused on the exit. However, along the way, he tripped over a Shroomish.

_"Ow! Hey, what was that for?"_

"Ooh, sorry, buddy. I'm just looking for the exit."

"And I've been looking for a Shroomish! Quite a find, wouldn't you say?" a man mentioned behind Brendan.

"Forget it. This guy's been tripped over. I don't really think it's a good idea for you to catch it."

"No. That would be my job!"

A man clad in blue walked up behind the first.

"Why is everyone in this forest so intent on catching this guy. You know what? Fine." Brendan threw a Pokéball of his own.

_… … … …Gotcha! SHROOMISH was caught!_

"Oh boy… you just had to pick a fight with me, didn't you? Plan B: You, Devon researcher… hand over your papers."

"…You know what? I'm really angry with you now."

_TEAM AQUA GRUNT would like to battle!_

_TEAM AQUA GRUNT sent out POOCHYENA!_

_Go! SHROOMISH!_

Shroomish looked at the Poochyena, annoyed. The Poochyena attacked, but Shroomish revealed its trump card. Letting out a tuft of energy, spores appeared around the Poochyena, poisoning it.

"Hm? What happened?" the Aqua Grunt queried.

"Why, that's Effect Spore!" the Devon researcher cheered. Brendan shrugged.

"A damaged foe is a damaged foe. Shroomish, Absorb back the damage you took." Shroomish did promptly this, knocking out the Poochyena in the process.

"Now… get out of this forest. Leave this man alone." The grunt did this. "You leave too." The researcher nodded, and continued on his journey, content to see a Shroomish battle.

* * *

"So, you say you defeated a crook using a Shroomish?" May asked. Brendan nodded. "And… it let out a tuft of energy?" Brendan nodded again. May sent out her Ralts.

"Why is this a big deal, anyway?"

"A mystery is always a big deal. This Ralts let out a tuft of energy when we engaged it in battle. I wonder why…"

**The correct answer is b) Trace. Trace is the only one of Ralts' Abilities (counting future ones) that activates at the beginning of a battle. Here, it Traced Torrent.**

**Next time, on _Sunny With A Chance of Thunderstorms, _Brendan and May will encounter their first Gym Leader, Roxanne.**


	3. A Little Rusty

**Trainers, which weakness of Rock is impossible to obtain prior to fighting Roxanne?**

**a) Fighting  
b) Ground  
c) Steel**

Brendan and May made it into Rustboro City. They decided that, of course, their first order of business should be to take on a Gym. Finally.

"Morning, children. Welcome to Rustboro Academy of Pokémon!" the Gym Leader, Roxanne, called out. Brendan waved back.

"Wait, isn't this a Gym?" May asked. Roxanne nodded, giggling.

"Yeah. I just like saying that. Now… er-hem… I became a Gym Leader so I could apply my studies at the Trainer's School in battle."

"Wait, the Pokémon's School just called that? Now I understand the act," May realised.

"Yeah, well… would you kindly demonstrate your battle technique, Brendan?"

_LEADER ROXANNE would like to battle!_

_LEADER ROXANNE sent out GEODUDE!_

_Go! SHROOMISH!_

Shroomish spread its spores around, spraying towards the Geodude. Messing with it's Speed, Shroomish used an Absorb to one hit the Pokémon.

_LEADER ROXANNE sent out NOSEPASS!_

Nosepass swivelled around, and used a Tackle that squished the Shroomish, knocking it out. May sent out her Mudkip to take down the foe. Using Water Gun, it… failed to take down the Nosepass. It retaliated with a Tackle.

_"…Alright, you asked for this!"_

_What? MUDKIP is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Mudkip stood up. It's dark blue hue changed into a much lighter one. It's face became more sophisticated, as its fins jolted up.

_Congratulations! Your MUDKIP evolved into MARSHTOMP!_

Marshtomp growled, sending out a tuft of energy. He followed up with a powerful Water Gun, that hit the Nosepass with a much greater intensity.

_LEADER ROXANNE was defeated!_

"You did well. According to the official rules, your prize for defeating me is this: the Stone Badge." Roxanne passed Brendan a chunk of metal, patterned with two arrows pointed in different directions. It was coloured a brownish yellow.

"The Stone Badge will raise the Attack power of your Pokémon. In addition, it will permit your Pokémon to use the field move Cut, which will allow you to chop down small trees. Class dismissed!"

* * *

Brendan left the Gym first, spotting a Team Aqua Grunt fleeing from Rustboro City. He called out, giving the Aqua member pause.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brendan asked.

"What's it to you?" the Grunt spat.

"He stole my Goods!" a researcher chasing the Grunt stated.

"Wait, aren't you two the same guys I met in Petalburg Woods?" Brendan looked between friend and foe. "…On second thought, I don't want to know."

_TEAM AQUA GRUNT would like to battle!_

_TEAM AQUA GRUNT sent out POOCHYENA!_

_Go! Torcher!_

_What? Torcher is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Torcher began to grow. Skipping the formalities of a preliminary spar, he turned yellow, as his arms and legs lengthened. He let off a fiery kick to demonstrate himself.

_Congratulations! Your Torcher evolved into COMBUSKEN!_

_"And now… for the main course! Chicken KICK!" _Torcher boasted, kicking the Poochyena solid. For good measure, he kicked the Poochyena again.

_TEAM AQUA GRUNT was defeated!_

"Grr… Fine. I'll return the bounty." He released a Wingull, returned the researcher's goods, and fled the scene.

"I cannot thank you enough. That's twice you've saved m-the company. Tell you what… you should meet our president!"

* * *

"Hello, young Brendan. I believe you have saved this fellow and the Devon Goods not once, but TWICE!"

"…Wait, you are the same guy?" Brendan asked.

"…Er… sorry, Peter. Anyway, I have a favour to ask of you. Could you deliver this Letter to Steven Stone, who's currently in Dewford, and those Goods to Capt. Stern of Slateport?"

"Eh. Sure. They're along the same path, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course. But I'm not going to get you to do it for nothing. That would be too demanding of me, hmm?" Brendan raised an eyebrow. "Here, take this. This is a Pokénav."

"Oh, wow! May has one of these things. Thank you!" Brendan stated.

"You won't forget the deliveries, now, hm?"

"Of course not. Nothing bad could happen from this… can it?"

**The correct answer is c) Steel. Unless you trade with someone else.**

**Next time, on _Sunny With A Chance Of Thunderstorms_, we meet a Fighting expert who has a shirt on!**


	4. Darkness All Around

**Trainers, what does Guts do?**

**a) It boosts your Courage.  
b) It boosts your Attack while inflicted with a status ailment.  
c) It boosts your attack at the cost of accuracy.**

Brendan and May recruited the help of a Mr Briney to make their deliveries. First stop was Dewford. Upon discussion with the townsfolk, Brendan and May found out that Steven was holed up in Granite Cave.

"…Brendan, I know we ought to stick together, but if we both go into Granite Cave, we're going to get separated completely," May thought. In a dark cave with no visibility, her train of thought made sense.

"Then… what does the person who doesn't go in do?" Brendan asked. May gave him her Ralts, and ran into the cave with Steven's letter.

"Gym?" Brendan shouted after her. May didn't respond.

* * *

"Yo, dude! Whattup?" Brawly asked Brendan, as the latter entered the Gym.

"A friend of mine went into Granite Cave without leaving me much direction. Honestly, I'm challenging you because it makes the most sense."

"Tough break, buddy. So… we're doing that battle, huh?"

_LEADER BRAWLY would like to battle!_

_LEADER BRAWLY sent out MACHOP!_

_Go! RALTS!_

Ralts let out a tuft of energy.

_RALTS TRACED MACHOP's GUTS!_

Ralts used her newfound courage to quickly fling a flurry of Confusion attacks at the Machop, KOing it.

_LEADER BRAWLY sent out MAKUHITA!_

Ralts sent out a Confusion at the same time Makuhita used Knock Off. Both Pokémon were at critical status. Makuhita rushed towards Ralts, hoping to finish it off…

But got taken down in its confusion.

_LEADER BRAWLY was defeated!_

_Yes. Yes! YES! _The young Ralts cheered.

_What? RALTS is evolving!_

Time stood still, as the little Ralts got taller with each hop it was doing. It's dress didn't extend down, but out, ending it in more of a skirt. Her hair, which prior had fallen down her face, parted, allowing her deep red eyes to become visible.

_Congratulations! Your RALTS evolved into KIRLIA!_

"Well, dude, I'm impressed. Not the conventional definition of Guts, but it worked in your favour. For this funky victory, accept this: the Knuckle Badge!" Brawly threw a blue badge with a red circle towards Brendan. It looked like a boxing glove.

"With this baby, dark caves will be nothing to you!"

"Dark caves… May's still in there! Thanks for the light source!"

* * *

Brendan entered the Granite Cave, using the Knuckle Badge as a light source. He was promptly scolded for doing this by a tiny, silver Pokémon.

"And who might you be?"

_"I? I'm an Aron. And I'll be helping you through this dungeon, if it means you put that light out!"_

Kirlia translated, and Brendan nodded. Putting the Knuckle Badge into its Badge Case, he used the Aron's help to find May… in front of him.

"Boy, I'm slow," Brendan sighed. May nodded, stating that she had delivered the letter.

_"Well, I'm out of here!" _Aron stated. Brendan raised an eyebrow, and threw a Pokéball in his general direction.

_… … … …Gotcha! ARON was caught!_

"Rocky… we have plans for you yet!"

* * *

Brendan and May's next stop was Slateport City, a bustling port town. They soon learned that all was not well, though: Team Aqua was taking over the Oceanic Museum. Brendan and May rushed right in.

"Captain Stern, are you alright?" May asked, as soon as they reached him.

"Yes, he's fine. But you two lovebirds aren't!" a deep-throated voice stated from the entrance. The speaker was a bearded man, clad in a blue tuxedo and the bandana of Team Aqua.

"And what might your name be when you're at home?" Brendan asked.

"I? I am Archie, leader of Team Aqua: the visionaries who seek to expand the seas. We must provide more habitats for the Water Pokémon. And so sorry to inform you, but we need those Goods you have in your hands!"

"Well, I'm afraid that we won't let you get them!" Brendan roared, holding out a Pokéball of his.

"I will," May said.

* * *

"…What? Are you insane? Listen to these freaks? Who are you, and what have you done with the scientist's daughter?" Brendan asked.

"Brendan, can you not see it? Oceans as far as the eye can see… those beautiful sunsets, visible all over the world! Who wouldn't want that?"

"…OK, girl, you are insane. Give me the Goods!" Brendan commanded.

"No. Leader Archie needs them. Captain Stern can order some more."

"May… if you won't listen to reason, I shall resort… to force. At your ready!"

_TEAM AQUA MAY would like to battle!_

_TEAM AQUA MAY sent out MARSHTOMP!_

_Go! SHROOMISH!_

May was at the disadvantage this time. Shroomish promptly demonstrated this by using a Mega Drain that one hit destroyed Marshtomp.

"New recruit! Take this! It's our Grass counter!" Archie encouraged, throwing out a Pokémon for May.

_TEAM AQUA MAY sent out ZUBAT!_

Zubat easily destroyed Shroomish before Brendan could react. Shroomish, to spite the foe, triggered Effect Spore, paralysing the Zubat.

_Go! Rocky!_

Rocky, the Aron Brendan had only recently caught, looked at the pathetic Zubat. He shrugged, and sent rocks tumbling onto the pathetic being.

_TEAM AQUA MAY sent out KIRLIA!_

_The opposing KIRLIA TRACED Rocky's ROCK HEAD!_

"I regret letting that evolve," Brendan sighed.

"I would've let it evolve now, in that case." Kirlia used a Confusion attack, which Aron went and ignored. Aron used a Metal Claw, dealing much more effective damage.

_TEAM AQUA MAY was defeated!_

"…No. Just… no. Leader Archie, forgive me!" May cried out.

"You are forgiven. That was… come with me, May. I think we can make you an opponent Brendan can't beat yet. Let them keep the parts."

**The correct answer is ****b) It boosts your Attack while inflicted with a status ailment. What on earth is Courage, anyway?**

******Next time, on _Sunny With A Chance of Thunderstorms, _we meet the chubby master of dynamos.**


	5. Red VS Blue

**Trainers, Team Magma is known for what Pokemon type?**

**a) Fire  
b) Water  
c) Flying**

Why? Just… why? May joined Team Aqua… why?

"Um, excuse me, Brendan… but don't you have a journey to undertake?"

"Oh, right."

* * *

Brendan absently wandered up Route 110 and into Mauville City, still caught up in the betrayal of May. Though, granted, he didn't know her long, but he had grown to like the professor's daughter. It seemed unlike her.

"Hey there, little guy! Why the long face?" A bearded man asked.

"A friend of mine joined that band of miscreants. You know, Team Aqua?"

"Oh… well, son. You want to know what gets my blood pumping?" the man asked. Brendan took a shine to him.

"Sure."

"A battle! So, son… you game?" he asked.

"…Let's do this!"

_LEADER WATTSON would like to battle!_

_LEADER WATTSON sent out MAGNEMITE!_

_Go! Torcher!_

Torcher gave a short kick in preparation, before smacking down the Magnemite.

_LEADER WATTSON sent out VOLTORB!_

The Voltorb hung on, as Torcher issued another kick. The Voltorb made the decision to Selfdestruct, knocking both Pokémon on the field out.

_LEADER WATTSON sent out MAGNETON!_

_Go! SHROOMISH!_

Shroomish lay down a Leech Seed, to counter the SonicBooms headed his way. Weathering the blow, Shroomish saw one eventuality.

_What? SHROOMISH is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Shroomish turned green like an olive. Leaping into the air, he revealed a neat body. A beaked face, red limbs, and a tail ending in four orbs.

_Congratulations! Your SHROOMISH evolved into BRELOOM!_

"OK… how does this help?" Breloom offered an answer. Rushing forward, Breloom delivered a swift punch that knocked out the foe.

_LEADER WATTSON was defeated!_

"Wow, sport… that was an energetic battle! I could power the city for weeks with that… if I could harness that power. More's the pity."

"You're right… I feel better. Not all better, though. But a very good start."

"Fair enough. But I wouldn't be a Gym Leader if I didn't give you this." Brendan received a yellow badge shaped like a circle. Extending from either side was a short line.

"This here is the Dynamo Badge. Wielding this, you get the edge when it comes to Speed. Additionally, small boulders will no longer become a match for you."

"Thank you, Wattson. I shall never forget you."

"Do more than that, boy… come back anytime. Take a Bicycle, if you will. I'll put in a word with Rydel. Now… I don't know for certain where your quest will take you next, but I believe that should probably head North. Keep going North, and you'll eventually get somewhere."

* * *

Hopping onto his brand new Mach Bike, Brendan cruised out of Mauville City, and along the large route towards someplace new. He stopped pedalling once he got to a beautiful cave, clad with precious stones.

"Hey! You! Team Aqua scum! Get away from him!" a young voice yelled out. Two Team Aqua Grunts jumped, and scurried past Brendan before he could react.

"Tabitha! You fool! Now we missed them!" a second voice scolded. Brendan walked over to the three men and the girl in the centre of the cave.

"Excuse me… but who are you?" Brendan asked.

"I'm Professor Cozmo. I recently had a precious Meteorite stolen from me by crooks. Who knows what'll happen if I leave it with them…" the man not clad in red bemoaned. "…Oh, well. I suppose I better get home." Clearly a man with priorities. He left the cave.

"And you three?" Brendan asked.

"I am Maxie, leader of Team Magma. Our goal is to end the goal of that foolish Team Aqua! If they succeed… they have no idea what will happen. Why do you ask?"

"Anyone who calls Team Aqua their enemy is a friend to me. Now where might Team Aqua have gone with the Meteorite?" Brendan exclaimed.

"I like your spirit, buddy. You know, I've recently seen a girl who looked a lot like you among Aqua's ranks…"

"Don't speak to me about May!"

"Oh, she's why you're opposed? Well… how about becoming an honorary Team Magma member? Take this. Show it to anyone with a red hood, and they'll treat you well." Maxie gave Brendan a black 'M' with white trim. He and the young boy left, leaving Brendan with the girl.

"Hello," Brendan stated. The girl jumped. Her hand slid into the pocket of her hoodie, and withdrew a Pokéball.

"Oh… you want a battle?" The girl shook her head. She held out her Pokéball, and Brendan placed his hand on it. The girl withdrew, and Brendan realised what she was doing: she was giving the Pokémon to him.

"Thanks… but you should have at least mentioned it."

"Sorry…" the girl sighed. "Courtney."

"So you're Courtney… or this Pokémon is nicknamed Courtney?"

"Yes."

"Courtney! You coming? We need to get to Mt. Chimney!" Maxie called down. Courtney jumped, and hurried from the room. Brendan looked down at the Pokéball, checking what it was.

"I guess I will be calling both of you Courtney. Sounds like a bad idea, but why not?"

* * *

Brendan hurried to Mt. Chimney, to find the three Magma leaders locked in combat against May and two Aqua leaders. Archie had slipped away, and was fiddling with a machine containing a Meteorite.

"Step away… from the machine," Brendan growled. Archie turned, and smirked.

"No. You must battle me to prove your skill. Like you can defeat me!"

_AQUA LEADER ARCHIE would like to battle!_

_AQUA LEADER ARCHIE sent out MIGHTYENA!_

_Go! Torcher!_

Mightyena let out a tuft of energy: Mightyena's Ability was activating! Torcher shrivelled back in fear, not giving his all to dealing maximum punishment. Mightyena knocked it aside effortlessly.

_Go! Courtney!_

It was time Brendan saw what Courtney had given him. It was a Numel.

"A Numel, huh? Mightyena?" Archie boasted. Mightyena bit, but Courtney didn't seem to feel it before defeating the foe with Ember.

"Wow… I got a good deal."

"Golbat, do something!" Golbat screeched menacingly. Courtney lost her bearings, prompting Brendan to switch to Rocky. Rocky beat the Golbat easily.

_AQUA LEADER ARCHIE sent out SHARPEDO!_

"Aqua Grunts, unite! Take down Brendan!" Archie commanded. May, the two Admins, and several grunts turned to Brendan, releasing their Water types. Brendan switched to Breloom.

"What? …Uh oh," May sighed. She withdrew her Marshtomp, as Breloom started absorbing Grass energy like mad. The Water Pokémon were crippled.

"Now… do you withdraw, Aqua?" Brendan asked, intimidating the Aqua leader.

"Yes… come, grunts. We have failed."

* * *

"Utter lunatics, the lot of them…" Maxie sighed. "Land… the cradle of life. One must not extend the landmass and deny this life."

"Darn straight, Dad," Tabitha echoed, taking the Meteorite and pocketing it. Courtney didn't say anything. She looked at Brendan, and blushed.

"But that Breloom… A Grass type! Why didn't I think of that. Tabitha, Courtney, my children… we must expand our team's selection! Perhaps then we can deal meaningful blows to Aqua!" Maxie stated.

"What's Breloom's name?" Tabitha asked.

"He doesn't have one yet. I've got names for the others…"

"How about Waterbane? He is the bane of Water types, after all…" Courtney suggested.

"Yeah. Courtney, I like it!" Brendan cheered, and threw his arms around Courtney. She blushed more heavily, pushing Brendan off.

"Well, Brendan… I hope to see you again. But I suppose you have a quest of your own, and we have one to do. I don't think you'd really want to fill out your team much more?"

"No. These four are good. I'll find the other two eventually…"

**The correct answer is a) Fire.**

**Next time, on_ Sunny With A Chance Of Thunderstorms_, we just might meet another member of Brendan's team.**


	6. Water Deprived

**Trainers, what does White Smoke do?**

**a) It blocks status ailments.  
b) It blocks stat drops.  
c) Absolutely nothing.**

Brendan descended the mountain, to wind up atop a ledge.

"So what's up here?" Brendan asked. He turned away from the ledge, to find the town of Lavaridge. He saw a Gym, and decided to challenge it. He had hopes.

* * *

"A challenger, huh? Good! It's time for a scrap!" the leader stated.

"Bring it on!" Brendan tried to respond equally macho.

_LEADER FLANNERY would like to battle!_

_LEADER FLANNERY sent out SLUGMA!_

_Go! Rocky!_

Rocky reared back, Rock Tombing the Slugma. It fell, as did the next Slugma. Flannery switched to Torkoal. Rocky used a Rock Tomb, just to lower Torkoal's Speed.

_TORKOAL's WHITE SMOKE prevents stat reduction!_

Torkoal gave a laugh, before Overheating and knocking down Rocky.

_Go! Courtney!_

Courtney gave a short bark, before unleashing a Magnitude 5. Torkoal used Flail, sending Courtney to critical health.

_What? Courtney is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Courtney's skin turned from yellow to orange. Her face became a lot larger, and turned brown. Twin volcanos appeared on her back.

_Congratulations! Your Courtney evolved into CAMERUPT!_

_"And… and… BOOM!" _Courtney boasted, slamming her hoof into the floor. Magnitude 10. Torkoal fainted.

_LEADER FLANNERY was defeated!_

"…I'll admit: I'm new to this whole Gym Leader thing. But you defeated me without a Water Pokémon, I'm impressed. As a reward for perseverance, skill, etc. etc., this thing goes on forever, and… ah, here we go. You've earned this, my friend!"

Brendan took the Heat Badge. It was shaped like a vermillion wisp, with a yellow orb at its base.

"This is the Heat Badge. With this, you can shove large boulders out of your way. Hey… that power… I reckon it's high time you went up against Norman, of Petalburg Gym."

"… … … …Later, maybe."

* * *

"There you are, Brendan!" May called out.

"May. You… go away."

"I shan't. I will take you down right here! That'll please Leader Archie!"

_TEAM AQUA MAY would like to battle!_

_TEAM AQUA MAY sent out SHARPEDO!_

_Go! Waterbane!_

Waterbane jumped in the air, and delivered a powerful punch to knock out Sharpedo, dealing some damage to himself thanks to Rough Skin.

"That all you got?"

"Oh, I'm just getting started."

_TEAM AQUA MAY sent out GOLBAT!_

Brendan hurried to switch out, but too late. Golbat KOed Waterbane. Waterbane triggered Effect Spore and paralysed the Golbat, but that was his last action.

_Go! Rocky!_

_What? Rocky is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Rocky changed basic shape. Instead of looking circular, his whole body became triangular in shape. His head was a triangle; his body was pointy and rocky, and his bulbous eyes became more narrowed and fierce. And he might have grown a tail.

_Congratulations! Your Rocky evolved into LAIRON!_

Rocky was pleased with this outcome. He demonstrated this by knocking out the Golbat with ease.

_TEAM AQUA MAY sent out KIRLIA!_

_KIRLIA TRACEd Rocky's ROCK HEAD!_

Rocky, still on a rampage, knocked Kirlia out with an Iron Tail.

_TEAM AQUA MAY sent out MARSHTOMP!_

"Oh… Waterbane!" Brendan panicked. He tried to send out Waterbane, before realising that he had already been taken out.

"…This sucks."

"Quite. Now, Marshtomp can trounce you good!" May boasted.

"Brendan! You can do it!" a girl shouted from behind May. Brendan nodded, and switched to Torcher. Torcher used some Fighting moves, KOing the Marshtomp.

_TEAM AQUA MAY was defeated!_

* * *

May withdrew, and Brendan looked at the girl who encouraged him. Of course, it was Courtney.

"…Well done…" she said, sighing.

"Thank you, Courtney. You really helped me there."

"…It was nothing. Brendan… Dad suggested you take these." Courtney picked out a pair of goggles from her bag, and passed them to Brendan. "These are Go-Goggles. With them, you can enter the desert on Route 111. And Brendan…" Courtney added.

"Yes?" Brendan asked, placing his arms on her shoulders.

"It… It… It was nothing. Don't mind it. I've gotta go."

"OK. Where are you going?"

"…I have one backup Pokémon to fight Aqua with. I should catch another two."

* * *

Brendan slipped on his goggles, and entered the Route 111 desert, wondering what he may find. He stopped to find his shoe being bitten by a Trapinch. He pulled it off, and held it to his face.

"Are you lost, little buddy?" The Trapinch squirmed around.

_"No. I know I'm in the Sand Wave Desert."_

"You want to join the team?" Brendan asked. The squirming Trapinch nodded, slowing his movements. Brendan used a Pokéball.

_… … … …Gotcha! TRAPINCH was caught!_

"I think I'll call you Sandy."

_"Meh. Sandstorm sounds cooler."_

* * *

Brendan continued through the desert, and found a pair of Fossils. One of a root, the other of a claw. He took the Claw Fossil, and the Root Fossil vanished into the sands.

_*RING* *RING*_

"Hello, Brendan. Did you get the Go-Goggles yet?"

"Yes, Maxie. I'm in the desert, and just picked up a Fossil."

"Good. That is precisely what I wanted you to find. Which did you take? The Root or the Claw?"

"The Claw."

"Interesting choice. Brendan, take your Fossil to the Devon Corporation. There's a guy there that can revive them."

"That's possible?"

"Yes. I'd recommend reviving your Fossil."

* * *

"And… done. Your new Pokemon, Anorith, is ready to go. We call this thing Anomalocaris in the scientific community. We think it may also-"

"Fascinating. So you're called Locaris, huh?"

_"_Anoma_locaris. But yes, that's my name."_

"…Welcome to the team."

**The correct answer is b) It blocks stat drops.**

**Next time on _Sunny With A Chance Of Thunderstorms_, it is father against son for the Balance Badge!**


	7. Father's Guidance

**Trainers, which of Brendan's Pokemon can learn Surf?**

**a) Locaris  
b) Sandstorm  
c) Rocky**

After a long return trek, Brendan made it to Petalburg City. It was time.

"Hello, son. So you've returned to challenge me?"

"…I have. Let us do battle!"

"I like your attitude, boy! But where's that girl… May, was that her name?"

"Don't speak to me about May!"

_LEADER NORMAN would like to battle!_

_LEADER NORMAN sent out SLAKING!_

_Go! Torcher!_

_What? Torcher is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Torcher stood upright. Turning red once more, he grew much taller. His legs extended to become much more suited to kicking, even with 'trousers'. His face became concealed by a long mane of feathers and an equally large moustache.

_Congratulations! Your Torcher evolved into BLAZIKEN!_

Torcher looked to one side, to see Slaking having attempted a Façade attack. He had missed.

_"This is for attacking while the opponent has time frozen!"_

*SMACK*

Slaking roared, activating a puff of smoke.

_SLAKING is loafing around!_

Slaking rolled up, and took a nap. Torcher shrugged, and kicked him again.

_LEADER NORMAN sent out VIGOROTH!_

"Vigoroth's Ability is Vital Spirit. It trades some of the power of Slaking for not loafing around every other turn," Normal lectured. Brendan nodded. Torcher took to boasting, confusing the poor Vigoroth. Vigoroth attempted to attack itself, with success. Torcher used the opportunity to flex his muscles.

_LEADER NORMAN sent out SLAKING!_

"Though sometimes, power is necessary. With a base like Slaking's, who's complaining?"

Brendan nodded, serious. Torcher stepped forward, and kicked the Slaking in the face. Slaking swallowed the damage, but looked like it was in critical condition. Slaking lost its focus. Torcher was lucky enough to finish the job.

_LEADER NORMAN was defeated!_

"Wah… Wah… Wahahahaha! My boy, that was the most spectacular battle I have seen in a long time! Though I would have liked to have met some of your other Pokémon…"

"Dad, that was the most in depth tactics I've had to consider with Torcher. That was a fun battle!"

"For your outstanding courage and know how to get past the most intimidating foe, I present to you… the Balance Badge!" The Balance Badge was two black circles shaped in a dumbbell format.

"The Balance Badge, as you know, boosts your Defence. And, with it, you can cross water with ease."

* * *

"We can't swim."

Brendan looked at the route he had to cross to get to Fortree City, his next goal. There was a whole bunch of water, and none of his Pokémon were ideal for water travel. None could learn Surf.

"Hey, Brendan…" a familiar voice sounded. Brendan turned. Courtney walked up to him, hood down and Crobat returning.

"Hey, Courtney… listen, I'm embarrassed to say it, but we can't get across the water."

"No problem. It's probably time I helped you with something… about time Team Magma saw your true power…" Courtney said.

"Huh?"

"Trapinch will evolve into a Pokémon that can fly. With the power of hovering, you can cross the water before you. Legally, you can't Fly until you beat Fortree, but we just need to hover."

"Your point?"

"Trapinch needs experience to evolve. I have a couple of Ground-weak Pokémon to train with."

"…Interesting plan, Courtney. I like it!"

"…Thanks…"

_MAGMA ADMIN COURTNEY would like to battle!_

_MAGMA ADMIN COURTNEY sent out NUMEL!_

_Go! Sandy!_

Sandy took some sand into its mouth, and flung it into Numel's face. Numel intentionally missed, allowing Trapinch to score the win with a Crunch.

"Again! Gulpin! Slugma! Mawile! Electrike!"

One by one, Sandy used his superior jaws to score knockouts. Grinning like a maniac, Sandy was prepared.

_What? Sandy is evolving!_

Sandy jumped, and started waving his arms madly. His stubby arms morphed into green diamonds, as the rest of his body turned a light brown. His beady eyes turned bulbous, his stubby tail into a whip like affair, and his legs into long, thin limbs.

_Congratulations! Your Sandy evolved into VIBRAVA!_

"Well done, Sandy. You've done well." Courtney smiled.

_"I don't like this Sandy business, though. How about Sandstorm? Like I suggested, hint hint?"_

Courtney raised an eyebrow. She sent out a Kirlia of her own, who was able to translate.

"Do you think you can call this guy Sandstorm?" Courtney asked.

"…Why didn't I think of that? Sure thing, Sandstorm!" Brendan said. Brendan hopped onto his Vibrava, and spared a glance at Courtney.

*RING* *RING*

"What is it, Father?" Courtney asked.

"Team Aqua has taken over the Weather Institute. You are the closest recruit to the institute… we need your help."

"We're on it!" Courtney closed the Pokénav.

"We?" Brendan asked.

"Yes… Brendan, although it embarrasses me to admit, I need your help."

* * *

"So this is the Weather Institute, huh?" Brendan asked.

"Team Aqua has it under control. From the sounds of it, this attack is being led by Shelly and May."

"May, I know. Who is Shelly?" Courtney sighed.

"You know how Maxie has me and my brother Tabitha as his Admins?"

"Yes, and I think I saw you fight two Admins at Mt. Chimney. Is Shelly one of them?"

"Yes. Shelly and Matt… once upon a time, Tabitha was in love with Shelly. But then Archie came in, announced that he planned to expand the ocean… Shelly and her brother Matt left without a second thought. Tabitha was heartbroken. He told our Dad, and he formed Team Magma to bring Archie to justice."

"So, in other words, Tabitha and I share a lot in common?"

"Don't compare yourself to Tabitha. You are not my brother."

* * *

"Welcome, Courtney, Brendan. Well done for falling into our trap!" Shelly boasted.

"Uh, Shelly… we didn't set a trap. We took over to try and find the behemoth, remember?" May asked. "Anyway, since you were nice enough to come here, son of Norman and daughter of Maxie… we will destroy you, here and now, to send a message to Magma: STOP PESTERING US!"

"…Forgive me if the message gets lost in transmission."

_AQUA ADMIN SHELLY and AQUA ADMIN MAY would like to battle!_

_AQUA ADMIN SHELLY sent out CARVAHNA!_

_AQUA ADMIN MAY sent out GOLBAT!_

_MAGMA ADMIN COURTNEY sent out MIGHTYENA!_

_Go! Torcher!_

Mightyena let out a tuft of energy, intimidating the opposing side. He promptly went to work on chewing out Golbat. Torcher readied his fists, and kicked out the Carvahna.

_AQUA ADMIN SHELLY sent out MIGHTYENA!_

_AQUA ADMIN MAY sent out SWAMPERT!_

Torcher tried to kick the lights out of Mightyena, but the Intimidate he used and Swampert's quick Surf disabled him. Mightyena promptly distracted Swampert, and Brendan sent out Locaris.

_What? Locaris is evolving!_

Time stood still, as the tiny trilobite-esque creature was lifted off the floor by a body. His eyes turned thin, as his body changed into that of a face. He had meaty legs and several claws of arms.

_Congratulations! Your Locaris evolved into ARMALDO!_

_"I keep telling you, it's not Locaris, is _Anoma_locaris!"_

Locaris used a mighty X-Scissor, severing the Mightyena.

"Sorry, May… it's all up to you now."

"Shelly, I thought I told you to catch some Pokémon. How come I'm the only one that can stand up to Brendan's mushroom?" May asked, in a fury.

"…You're not the boss of me! Archie is!"

"Idiots, the lot of you! How do we expect to bigger out operation if we're not playing as dirty as Team _Magma_?"

*SMACK*!

"How dare you speak of Team Magma as dishonest? How dare you question our drive? How dare you speak of Waterbane with such distaste?" Courtney questioned, her hand poised to strike again.

"…I hate to say this, but we've got to retreat." May sighed. "Damn you, girl… I can barely think. I hate to say this, but we've got to retreat. I can't think."

"You've said that already," Shelly sighed. In the usual fashion, Team Aqua left.

"Ooh… Brendan, why is she even someone whose opinion matters to you?"

"Well… it was never so much her as it was the fact she betrayed me while I was in the middle of actively working against Aqua."

"…I see… I…" Courtney shivered. She took a step back from Brendan, and looked away.

"Brendan…"

"Courtney… don't hesitate. You can talk to me!" Brendan urged. He took Courtney's shoulder.

"Please… don't… I… don't know what to do… excuse me…" Courtney left the room. Brendan sighed, and continued his quest, the thought of Courtney stuck on the back of his mind.

**The correct answer is c) Rocky. Look it up.**

**Next time, on _Sunny With A Chance Of Thunderstorms_, we take to the skies. Sorry, but I wrote quite far ahead before I could get the splashes ready, so I know exactly what's in the next chapter.**

**Mostly.**


	8. Taking to the Skies

**Trainers, which orb is needed to awaken Kyogre?**

**a) Red  
b) Blue  
c) Jade**

Brendan progressed to Fortree City, to challenge the Fortree Gym. However, he was impeded by an odd obstacle, to say the least.

"Seriously? Something unseeable?" he asked. An unseeable object. Not an invisible one, an unseeable one. "How does that work? Never mind that, what do I do to fix it?"

* * *

Having decided to move on, he managed to find a solution. A man with silver hair was standing before what appeared to be two unseeable objects. He used a peculiar pair of binoculars to resee the obstacle.

"Excuse me!" Brendan called out.

"…Hello. You remind me of someone… a girl I met in Granite Cave."

"You mean May? Don't discuss her in front of me."

"…I'm sorry to hear of whatever it was that happened to her. I won't pressure you for the details."

"Fine by me. My name is Brendan. You'd be Steven, the guy who needed that letter?"

"Steven Stone's the name. Your original question?" Steven brought the conversation back on track.

"Oh, yes… what do I need to do about the unseeable objects?"

"Why, you use a Devon Scope! Here, take mine," Steven requested. Brendan was handed a Devon Scope, and indeed, he could resee the unseeable: Kecleon.

"Why are these Kecleon in the way?"

"No idea. Just roll with the flow, Brendan, roll with the flow.

* * *

"Hello, challenger. You've been in short supply."

"Kecleon in the way."

"…Explains a lot. Little boy, I need to refine my technique after so long. Let us see if today is the day I approach full force!"

_LEADER WINONA would like to battle!_

_LEADER WINONA sent out SWELLOW!_

_Go! Locaris!_

Locaris extended his razor claws, tired of repeating his name. Swellow opened with a Quick Attack, but Locaris's Rock type threw it off. Locaris used an AncientPower, knocking out the Swellow in return. All of Locaris's stats rose.

_LEADER WINONA sent out PELIPPER!_

Pelipper used a Water Gun, which Locaris matched. Locaris then used another AncientPower, knocking out another opponent, and raising his stats.

_LEADER WINONA sent out SKARMORY!_

Locaris was unnerved by the Steel foe, but he wasn't going to escape. He had all of his stats doubled. He tried a third AncientPower, neither knocking out the Skarmory nor raising his stats. Skarmory's wings glowed bright, metallic silver, and feathers flung all across Locaris. Locaris let out a tuft of energy, holding on with his doubled stats.

He failed to take into account the opponent's other Steel Wing.

_Go! Sandstorm!_

Sandstorm was abuzz with energy. He Crunched, finishing off the opposing Skamory.

_LEADER WINONA sent out ALTARIA!_

"This is not over. Not one bit."

Altaria spread her wings, and charged at Sandstorm. Sandstorm buzzed to one side, his head spinning like mad.

_What? Sandstorm is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Sandstorm's wings slowed their terrifying beat. Their edges turned red, as they became far more majestic. His floppy limbs became much more sturdy affairs, and his beady eyes turned red.

_Congratulations! Your Sandstorm evolved into FLYGON!_

_"That's where it's at!"_

Sandstorm's claws glowed purple. With two mighty slashes, Altaria was forced away from Sandstorm. Two more and the Altaria fainted.

_LEADER WINONA was defeated!_

"…Whoosh. That was the sound of acrushing victory, young man. In recognition of your valor, I present you with the Feather Badge!" Winona passed Brendan a blue feather badge. It was nondescript, but he knew from Courtney what it represented.

"With this, you can use the move Fly to transport yourself to towns you have visited prior."

"Sandstorm, I know what we're doing with you now!"

_"Wait, flying about is a new thing?"_

At that moment, Brendan got another message on his Pokénav.

"Brendan… we have an emergency on Mt. Pyre!"

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

Brendan landed atop Mt. Pyre, watching the situation unfold.

"Maxie, you short-sighted fool! Do you not see what our operation will do?"

"Who are you calling short-sighted, Archie? Land is the cradle of all life. To make that land disappear… it is monstrous to suggest!"

"Archie… why must you fulfil this goal?"

"It would benefit the world if the seas were expanded!" Archie barked. Brendan sighed. Tabitha looked over, and grabbed one of the orbs.

"What are you going to do, Archie? Without the orbs, you can't awaken your precious Kyogre!"

"Wrong, foolish boy! Shelly, grab the correct orb!" Tabitha gasped as the embarrassment set in: he had grabbed the Blue Orb by mistake! He put it down, and grabbed the Red Orb, trying to pull it from Shelly.

"Give it to me! Aqua cannot be allowed to awaken Kyogre!"

"Give it to me! Kyogre must be awoken!" Brendan looked between the two, surprised that they could have once been lovers.

"Oh, for the love of Kyogre… Matt, help your sister!" Matt pulled Tabitha away from the orb, and threw him by the Blue Orb.

"You're too late, fools!" Archie gloated, as they hopped onto their Golbats and flew away.

"Brendan, what are you doing?" Maxie asked. Brendan threw down Sandstorm, and hopped onto his back, flying off to bring back the Red Orb.

* * *

"What made you think that was a good idea?" Courtney asked tenderly. Brendan woke up on the shore of Lilycove.

"…No idea. But… I want Team Aqua taken down! Where are they?"

"…While you were out, they stole Stern's submarine. They're looking for Kyogre."

**The correct answer is b) Blue. Tabitha's face will be so Red...**

**Next time, on _Sunny With A Chance of Thunderstorms_, we will meet Tate & Liza, the psychic sisters.**


	9. Twin Predictions

**Trainers, what is Groudon's ability?**

**a) Drought  
b) Drizzle  
c) Air Lock**

Brendan was genuinely wondrous about what would happen regarding Team Aqua. They had a submarine. Surely they would be underwater? How would they follow?

_"We're getting near an island with a town and space centre on it. This where you want to land?"_

"Yes. This sounds right. I was told this would be the location of a Gym."

* * *

"Hello, there, challenger. I am Tate" "And I am Liza. Do you want to battle?"

"Well… sure. I wonder how I'm going to emerge the winner…"

"We wonder too!" "We're psychic, and we don't know!" "I suppose this'll be interesting" "When we don't know the outcome!"

_LEADER TATE&LIZA would like to battle!_

_LEADER TATE&LIZA sent out LUNATONE and SOLROCK!_

_Go! Rocky and Sandstorm!_

"Why use these?" "When we're Special Attackers?"

"Because of this," Brendan said calmly.

_What? Rocky is evolving!_

Time stood still, while Brendan's plan was loading. Rocky stood up on two legs. His already pointed head turned even pointier, and his bumps became more solid spikes.

_Congratulations! Your Rocky evolved into AGGRON!_

"Brilliant, buddy. Now… this was what I was trying to do!"

"Oh my sister!" "Oh my brother!" "We completely forgot" "About our weak points!"

Rocky used Iron Tail on Lunatone, and Flygon Crunch on Solrock.

_LEADER TATE&LIZA was defeated!_

"Wow!" "Such force!" "I've never seen a thing like it!" "You deserve our Badge!"

Brendan received the Mind Badge. It was a pink heart-shape, with a hole in the centre.

"The Mind Badge can let you" "Dive underwater!" "And with it, your Pokémon gain a Special Attack" "And Special Defence boost!" "Use it well, Brendan," "And to go forward, one must first go back."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're psychic, Brendan." "We know what will happen." "The hooded one is misguided" "On the volcano on which you first fought." "Though what happens is dangerous" "It must be done." "Or else you'll never reach Aqua's base" "On Route 128."

"…Thank you, Tate, Liza. Now, no offence meant, but I need to sit down for a bit… and stop listening to you."

"We get that a lot." "It must be hard to listen" "To two stimuli at once." "But it's too fun to stop!"

* * *

Brendan flew on top of Mt. Chimney, lost in thought. Tate and Liza hinted that a hooded person would do something dangerous here, but it must be done to defeat Team Aqua.

"But the only hooded ones I know are…"

"Brendan!" Courtney called out. She came rushing up, Maxie not far behind.

"Tabitha's out of his mind!" Courtney panicked.

"The hooded one is misguided on the volcano on which you first fought…" I quoted.

"Well, yeah: he's trying to awaken Groudon with the Blue Orb!"

_Though what happens is dangerous, it must be done, or else you'll never reach Aqua's base on Route 128! _"Maxie, what will Groudon do?" Brendan asked. He thought he knew, but it would be best to check.

"Groudon will dry the seas right up!"

Brendan's eyes widened.

"I know exactly what needs to be done. Take me to him."

* * *

Brendan, Courtney and Maxie ran up to Tabitha, whom Maxie had held back by Magma grunts, unable to activate the Blue Orb.

"Dad, we have to dry the seas up! That's the only way Team Aqua will listen!"

"No, Tabitha! No living thing can survive without water. Otherwise, I'd be right behind you!" Maxie explained.

"He's not far off, though, Maxie," Brendan pointed out. He scooped up the Blue Orb.

"Brendan, what are you doing?"

"I got a prediction from Tate and Liza. Groudon must be awoken."

"Oh, Brendan, not you too!"

"No, Courtney… Groudon will open the way to Aqua's base, and we can stop Kyogre's awakening!"

"Even if you're right… this plan couldn't possibly work."

* * *

"I can't believe that worked," Courtney said. Groudon had parched the sea where it needed to be parched, opening the way to Aqua's base. The four Magma members entered the base, only for the entrance to become blocked again.

"How do we get out?"

"We'll discuss that later. For now, we have to find Archie, and put a stop to his plan!" Brendan encouraged.

"But didn't we just wake up a beast?"

"…Both shouldn't be awake. We'll apologise for that later."

* * *

"You!" Tabitha roared. Shelly turned, and looked at him.

"Tabitha… There's nothing you can do. Archie will wake up Kyogre, and the whole world will become perfect. There's still time, though… Join me, and we'll become a king and queen of the ocean!"

"Shelly, I told you when Archie first came. This is a bad idea. Dad told me… Land is the cradle of life."

"Living things cannot survive without water!"

"Everything will drown!"

"What makes humans better than fish?"

"This will take a while… Courtney, do you want to come with me?" Brendan asked. She nodded, hyperventilating.

* * *

"So… I knew you would come," May said.

"May… you have to leave Team Aqua."

"No I don't. Our plan is nearing fruition. There is nothing you can do."

"…I will fight you, daughter of Birch!" Courtney threw her hands across Brendan.

"Oh, will you?" a deep voice sounded behind May. Artificial lights sprung on, as Archie revealed himself, in front of a dormant Kyogre.

"Did you have to be so dramatic?"

"Yes. Now… Brendan, son of Norman, and Courtney, daughter of Maxie… you two have been thorns in my side since Day One. But that's about to change, right now!"

_AQUA LEADER ARCHIE and AQUA ADMIN MAY would like to battle!_

**The correct answer is a) Drought.**

**Next time, on _Sunny With A Chance Of Thunderstorms, _we fight Archie and May.**


	10. Price To Pay

**Trainers, if a Groudon fought a Kyogre, which would win?**

_AQUA LEADER ARCHIE and AQUA ADMIN MAY would like to battle!_

_AQUA LEADER ARCHIE sent out GYARADOS!_

_AQUA ADMIN MAY sent out WAILORD!_

_MAGMA ADMIN COURTNEY sent out MIGHTYENA!_

_Go! Locaris!_

Both sides were Intimidated. Locaris opened with its AncientPower on Gyarados, while Mightyena attempted to distract the mighty Wailord with a Crunch. Locaris defeated the Gyarados, while Mightyena wasn't so lucky with the blimp.

_AQUA LEADER ARCHIE sent out MILOTIC!_

Milotic used a Surf attack, which Mightyena avoided, but Locaris did not. Wailord finished off the Mightyena with its last attack: crushing it.

_AQUA ADMIN MAY sent out RELICANTH!_

_MAGMA ADMIN COURTNEY sent out ALTARIA!_

_Go! Waterbane!_

Waterbane charged directly at the Relicanth, as May expected. She was shocked, however, to notice that Waterbane used Sky Uppercut instead of Giga Drain. Breloom gave what could be described as a cheeky grin. Altaria was doing even better still: two mighty Dragon Claws and Milotic was down.

_AQUA ADMIN ARCHIE sent out CROBAT!_

_AQUA ADMIN MAY sent out CROBAT!_

Waterbane and Altaria were taken out, and very quickly. Courtney smirked, as she switched Pokémon.

_MAGMA ADMIN COURTNEY sent out GARDEVOIR!_

_Go! Rocky!_

Rocky promptly squished a Crobat under his heavy metal plating, while Gardevoir used Psychic to take out the other.

_AQUA LEADER ARCHIE sent out STARMIE!_

_AQUA ADMIN MAY sent out SHARPEDO!_

Team Aqua was going to focus on Rocky! Rocky grabbed Sharpedo by the horns, while Gardevoir shot Shadow Balls at her opponent. While Starmie fell to the onslaught of Ghost attacks, Sharpedo managed to overcome Rocky's defences.

_AQUA LEADER ARCHIE sent out SHARPEDO!_

_Go! Torcher!_

Twin Sharpedo. While they did overcome Courtney's Gardevoir, they completely forgot that Torcher could Sky Uppercut them as well. Torcher reminded them. With tufts of energy, they fell with Torcher.

_AQUA LEADER ARCHIE sent out MIGHTYENA!_

_AQUA ADMIN MAY sent out GARDEVOIR!_

_MAGMA ADMIN COURTNEY sent out CAMERUPT!_

_Go! Sandstorm!_

_GARDEVOIR TRACEd Sandstorm's LEVITATE!_

Sandstorm looked at Gardevoir, and rushed it, Crunching down. Gardevoir was holding on, but not by much. Camerupt was using a bunch of Earthquakes in the meantime, to knock out Mightyena.

"May, hold on! I'm out of Pokémon!" Archie bellowed. He ran from the room. May narrowed her eyes, and Gardevoir blasted both Camerupt and Sandstorm down.

_MAGMA ADMIN COURTNEY sent out CROBAT!_

_Go! Courtney!_

Before Gardevoir could do another powerful attack to wipe out these two, Crobat managed to land a Bite that knocked her down and made the attack a last ditch effort.

_AQUA ADMIN MAY sent out SWAMPERT!_

"Your last Pokémon, Courtney. This better count!" May taunted.

"I have no doubt that it will," Courtney said calmly.

_MAGMA ADMIN COURTNEY sent out Brendan!_

Brendan the Breloom let out his battle cry.

"Oh… HOLY KYOGRE, YOU GOT ONE TOO?"

"Shouldn't've wasted your Crobat, huh?"

Brendan used a Giga Drain powerful enough to one-hit KO the Swampert.

_AQUA LEADER ARCHIE and AQUA ADMIN MAY were defeated!_

* * *

"You're too late!" Archie said, smirking. He lifted the Red Orb above his head. A mystical red light shone above his head, entering Kyogre's body. It's eyes opened.

_I smell… that land beast. Groudon!_

"Oh snap." Kyogre propelled outside of the cave.

"What did I do?" Archie asked, tapping the Red Orb.

"You unleashed doom upon us all!" Maxie walked into the room, Tabitha right behind him.

"What?"

"…Come and see for yourself. See what your desire has wrought."

* * *

"Is this… my fault? Did I make a horrible mistake?" Archie asked. The skies alternated between heavy rain and piercing sunlight.

"Yes. Archie… because of your efforts to expand the seas, do you see what happens now? We have no right to be critical of the other. It is because of our efforts that Groudon is awakened. It is because of yours that Kyogre is. The two, land and sea, will bicker until the world is crushed under a deluge and drought like none have ever seen!" Everyone's eyes widened. A steel bird came flying in.

"Brendan. May. We have met before, once each. I know that differences have arisen between you, but we must hurry! Oh… Team Magma, Aqua," Steven Stone said. "The fight is in Sootopolis City."

* * *

Thunder forked the skies. In the centre of town, two Pokémon were fighting.

Groudon, the Continent Pokémon, was standing on a piece of land.

Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokémon, was lying in the ocean's deeps.

Both Pokémon were launching high powered attacks at the other. Each blow that one landed on the other caused a disaster of some kind to sound. Courtney's hand slipped into Brendan's, and Shelly's Tabitha's. There was reason to be scared.

"Brendan. Courtney. You are the only two I can depend on. There is a Pokémon that can stop this war, and save the world from this disaster. It is located atop the Sky Pillar on Route 131. Please… you must."

* * *

"Come on Sandstorm! You can do it!"

_"I can't… Gardevoir wiped me out…"_ Brendan sighed. Sandstorm was near the end of his tether, and they were above miles of ocean. From the sounds Crobat was making, Courtney wasn't in a much better position.

_Brother, I told you we were needed here!_

_Sister, I abhor fighting… we should not have come._

_Silly boy… we can stop the fighting if we come!_

The two voices stopped near Brendan and Courtney. The air in front of Brendan shimmered, and a red Pokémon appeared.

_Hello, Trainers. Should you really be here, in the ocean's waves?_

"We have a job to do. And Sandstorm and Crobat are being overexerted…"

_Why ride them?_

"We need to get to Sky Pillar."

_…I see. Brother, turn visible and give this boy a ride._

_Why me?_

_I'm giving the girl a ride. Hop on!_

Brendan and Courtney switched to these new mounts. No small feat, considering they were above raging waters. Once on the new Pokémon, they put Sandstorm and Crobat away for a long rest.

_I am a Latias, by the way. And this is my brother Latios._

"A pleasure. Now… we have to go!"

* * *

_No._

The green Pokémon of Sky Pillar had refused their request. Brendan and Courtney had to befriend legendary beings to get here, to stop the entire world from being destroyed, only for the Sky High Pokémon to refuse the request.

_Mr Rayquaza, sir… if I may? Your tower will be destroyed!_

_I live in the ozone layer, wise guy._

_…I have this._

_No! Latias, no!_

Too late. Latias slapped Rayquaza across the face.

_Now you listen to me right now! You will stop Groudon and Kyogre from destroying the earth as we know it, or I will personally knock you out._

_...Alright, fine._

* * *

Rayquaza descended from the heavens, rushing towards Groudon and Kyogre.

_'Ey! Shaddup!_

Groudon and Kyogre looked at Rayquaza for a second. And then, slowly, surely, the two beasts entered the ocean's waves, to lie dormant once more.

"Thank the stars above… And wait, is your Breloom seriously named Brendan?" Brendan said. Courtney blushed, and Latias moved right up next to Latios. Courtney leaned over, and kissed Brendan.

_Aw… Brother, can we be caught by these two? Please?_

_…Sure thing, Sister._

**The answer is probably Kyogre. But by that point, you've broken the world.**

**Next time, on _Sunny With A Chance of Thunderstorms, _we clean up the Hoenn region.**


	11. Last Walls

**Trainers, which of the following is not a Water expert?**

**a) Wallace  
b) May  
c) Juan**

"Welcome, Brendan, saviour of Hoenn! Welcome to Sootopolis Gym!" Wallace presented.

"Saviour of Hoenn? I didn't do that much… but I think I prefer that to son of Norman."

"So modest, yet so bold!"

"Hey, Wallace, flirting with Brendan is my thing!"

"…Who said I was, how you say, flirting?"

_LEADER WALLACE would like to battle!_

_LEADER WALLACE sent out LUVDISC!_

_Go! Waterbane!_

Waterbane laughed out loud, before flicking the Luvdisc. It got KOed that easily.

_LEADER WALLACE sent out SEALEO!_

"Not so humorous now, mushroom?"

Waterbane stopped his laughing, and jumped over an Aurora Beam.

"Waterbane! To the sky!" Courtney urged. Waterbane remembered what he needed to do. He Sky Uppercutted the Sealeo.

LEADER WALLACE sent out SEAKING!

Seaking rushed towards Waterbane, horn spinning. Waterbane hurriedly absorbed energy from Seaking, but not fast enough.

_Go! Brendan!_

Brendan and Courtney's second Breloom finished the job.

_LEADER WALLACE sent out WHISCASH!_

_LEADER WALLACE sent out MILOTIC!_

While Whiscash was no problem for Brendan, Milotic was. He shot an Ice Beam straight at Brendan, knocking him down. Brendan thought for a while on whom to send out next, before Courtney picked a Pokémon.

_Go! GARDEVOIR!_

Gardevoir smirked at the Milotic. Before Wallace had a chance to plan, Gardevoir had shot a Thunderbolt down on Milotic.

_LEADER WALLACE was defeated!_

"Fantastic! Amazing! You fought with finesse and with power! May I present you with the Rain Badge?" Wallace passed Brendan a triangle made of blue raindrops.

"With this, ascending the Waterfall to the Ever Grande League will be a piece of cake."

"And now we will be leaving."

* * *

Brendan and Courtney hopped on Latias and Latios, and flew up to Victory Road. From there, it was a mere matter of crossing the cavernous maze. Except for its ending.

"Brendan… May spoke highly of you…" a young voice murmured.

"…Thank her for me, will you? Now, why did you speak to me?"

"…I want to battle you! I want to prove myself as a Trainer!"

"…Then prove away, my friend!"

_P__K__M__N __TRAINER WALLY would like to battle!_

_P__K__M__N __TRAINER WALLY sent out ALTARIA!_

_Go! ALTARIA!_

"Altaria against Altaria? Is that a good idea?"

"Depends. It's mostly for show."

Courtney's Altaria used Dragon Claw, while Wally's used DragonBreath. The two met in mid-air. Courtney's Altaria held on long enough to finish off Wally's.

_P__K__M__N __TRAINER WALLY sent out MAGNETON!_

Altaria made a turn, before swooping back to Dragon Claw again. Magneton took none of that, and Thunderbolted Altaria before it even had the chance to do nothing.

_Go! Courtney!_

Courtney let out a battle cry. Magneton used a Tri-Attack, hitting Courtney and doing little damage. Courtney let out a tuft of energy, before using an Earthquake to knock out the Magneton.

_P__K__M__N__ TRAINER WALLY sent out DELCATTY!_

Courtney stomped down on the ground again, repeating its raw damage output. It did the same for Roselia, Gardevoir and Sceptile.

_P__K__M__N__ TRAINER WALLY was defeated!_

"Woah… you are strong. Was me beating some of your Pokémon fluke?"

"No, no way, Wally. You were really good. I just never knew how good Courtney was before now…"

"Same with the real one, huh?" Courtney jokingly asked.

"Yes… I suppose you're right. Let's go."

* * *

"So, Courtney… Elite Four soon, huh?"

"Yeah… Brendan, I want to help you fight the Elite Four, as I did Wallace and Wally."

"I wouldn't have asked for much else, my dear…" Brendan agreed, pulling Courtney in for a hug.

"Brendan… thank you."

"What did I do, anyway?"

"Before I met you, I didn't leave home like Tabitha did. I was too scared of the world, and… Dad and Tabitha were the only people that I could stand to be with. So imagine you, coming in, joining Team Magma as a token of friendship opposed to… whatever it was that hired the Magma Grunts."

"I don't think I was that special. I was just passing by…"

"No, you were. You were the first friend I had. You are the only human friend, to this day…"

_But you've got Pokémon, right?_

"…Yes, Latias. I have Pokémon. But without a Psychic, I couldn't talk to them."

"Well, got to get ready. There's some big battles up ahead."

**The correct answer is b) May. Normally, anyway.**

**Next time, in _Sunny With A Chance Of Thunderstorms,_ we meet the Elite Four.**


	12. Pragmatic, Tricky, Frail and Powerful

**Trainers, has there been a Pokemon weak to all of the Hoenn Elite Four types?**

**a) Yes, it's even in Hoenn.  
b) Yes, but you can't use it in Hoenn.  
c) No, there isn't.**

"Well, well. If it isn't a new challenger? They call me Sidney. I am a master of Dark Pokémon. Dark Pokémon are exceptionally tricky to defeat. As such, this will be an excellent introduction into the Elite Four Challenge!"

_ELITE FOUR SIDNEY would like to battle!_

_ELITE FOUR SIDNEY sent out MIGHTYENA!_

_Go! Torcher!_

As with all Mightyena, Sidney's opened by letting out a tuft of energy, lowering Torcher's attack. Torcher immediately proved why you do not lower his attack.

_ELITE FOUR SIDNEY sent out SHARPEDO!_

Sharpedo got a Surf off, but Torcher survived. He promptly knocked out the Sharpedo, getting itself KOed from Rough Skin.

_ELITE FOUR SIDNEY sent out SHIFTRY!_

_Go! Locaris!_

_"Oh my! Bugs are much better than they were in my day!"_

Locaris made an X-shaped slashing motion with his scythes, KOing the Shiftry with a super-powerful Fury Cutter. Sidney switched to Cacturne, who lacked better luck.

_ELITE FOUR SIDNEY sent out ABSOL!_

Locaris was on a roll, and wasn't about to be stopped by something with a regular weakness to Bug. Having practiced it's Fury Cutter, it's next blow was powerful enough to defeat the foe.

_ELITE FOUR SIDNEY was defeated!_

"…You have what it takes to fight even the most pragmatic foe. Move on. There are more powerful foes than I."

"You seem odd for a member of the Elite Four."

"What am I supposed to sound like, those Indigo League buffoons? Who wants to say the same thing over and over?"

* * *

"Ahaha! I am Phoebe. I trained on Mt. Pyre. While there, I gained the fluency to understand Ghost Pokémon. Ghosts are tricky foes to face on the field of battle. I wouldn't want to be up against one!"

_ELITE FOUR PHOEBE would like to battle!_

_ELITE FOUR PHOEBE sent out DUSCLOPS!_

_Go! MIGHTYENA!_

Mightyena Intimidated the Dusclops, right before he Crunched down on it. Phoebe attempted to use her two Banette, but Mightyena had them taken down too quickly.

_ELITE FOUR PHOEBE sent out SABLEYE!_

Sableye promptly began to teleport around the arena. Mightyena tried to Crunch her, but wound up shattering his teeth on the surrounding area.

_Go! Sandstorm!_

Sandstorm elected not to give chase. Instead, he kept his eyes open, waiting… Finally, Sableye used Psychic. Sandstorm blocked it with a flick of the tail, and Dragon Clawed the Sableye before it had a chance to comprehend what just occurred.

_ELITE FOUR PHOEBE sent out DUSCLOPS!_

Dusclops opened with an Ice Beam, which caused Sandstorm to jump. He landed, causing an Earthquake to put the foe off balance, before lunging in to use a Crunch.

_ELITE FOUR PHOEBE was defeated!_

"There is a very definite bond between you and your Pokémon. I was foolish to overlook it. Proceed… there are bigger fish to fry."

* * *

"I am Glacia. I have come a long way to do battle in Hoenn, and hone my skills with Ices. Yet, all I have had to fight were weak Trainers that could not stand against the sheer force of Ice. What of you? It would please me to no end if this was the battle that lets me run full speed!"

_ELITE FOUR GLACIA would like to battle!_

_ELITE FOUR GLACIA sent out GLALIE!_

_Go! CAMERUPT!_

Camerupt began with an Eruption, to heat up the Glalie. Glacia sent out her other Glalie, to become met with the same fate.

_ELITE FOUR GLACIA sent out SEALEO!_

A more challenging foe. Sealeo possessed the Ability Thick Fat, which made it more resistant to Fire and Ice. Camerupt attempted to overcome this with an Earthquake, partially succeeding. At the very least, he had opened up a new Sealeo when he finally went down.

_Go! Waterbane!_

Waterbane Sky Uppercutted the Sealeo, turning his attention to a Walrein.

_WALREIN used SHEER COLD!_

The temperature in the room dropped to nigh-freezing. Courtney quickly shivered, pulling in close to Brendan. Waterbane was not so lucky. Walrein turned the temperature back on shortly after Waterbane fell.

"You call that cold? I've been in colder!"

_Go! GARDEVOIR!_

_GARDEVOIR TRACEd WALREIN's THICK FAT!_

Courtney gave a malicious grin.

"Now what?" she taunted, as Gardevoir used a Thunderbolt.

_LEADER GLACIA was defeated!_

"The heat of your convictions… survived Sheer Cold temperatures… amazing… press on. There are tougher foes than I."

* * *

"Arr, challengers! I am Drake, master of the ferocious Dragons. Pokémon are wild, untamed beasts, rather like the sea. At times, we are hindered, at others, we are helped. But Pokémon follow no order from human to do so. Do you have the skills needed to survive the tides of Pokémon battling? …Ar, what am I saying? If you didn't, you wouldn't be here!"

_ELITE FOUR DRAKE wants to battle!_

_ELITE FOUR DRAKE sent out SHELGON!_

_Go! ALTARIA!_

Altaria cooed, before Dragon Clawing the Shelgon in a hurry. Shelgon attempted to give a retaliatory Dragon Claw, but Altaria simply flew higher, and shot an Ice Beam down.

_ELITE FOUR DRAKE sent out ALTARIA!_

_"OK, seriously, this is the second Altaria I have faced! Guys, style is cool and all, but why not use Gardevoir or something?"_

Courtney's shot an Ice Beam at Drake's, while Drake's retaliated with DragonBreath. The two beams collided in mid-air, where Dragon Breath was diverted, causing Courtney's Altaria to win.

_ELITE FOUR DRAKE sent out FLYGON!_

Altaria tried out another Ice Beam, clipping Flygon's wings, but not defeating it. The Flygon summoned a Sandstorm to distract Altaria, before using DragonBreath to win.

_Go! Rocky!_

A huge, lumbering, twice immune to Sandstorm metal creature appeared. It used Ice Punch. Twice. Both the original Flygon and a second one in Drake's possession were taken out.

_ELITE FOUR DRAKE sent out SALAMENCE!_

Salamence started to roast his surroundings, before grinning wildly. Rocky gave a grin of its own, spreading his arms.

_"You're not immune to Sandstorm!"_

_"…Oh. Darn. Why was I so obsessed with flying?"_

_Rocky used ICE PUNCH!_

_ELITE FOUR DRAKE was defeated!_

"To have mastered the tides of battle… nay, to have used a foe's own strategies against them, that is the true mark of a powerful battler. In addition, a heart as strong as yours was needed to convey something as awe-inspiring as that. Now… proceed! There is but one foe you must face. The Champion of Hoenn… Steven Stone!"

**The correct answer is... a) Yes, it's even in Hoenn. To be weak to Dark, Ghost, Ice and Dragon, you need to be Dragon/Psychic or Ghost/Dragon. One of those is in Hoenn.**

**Next time, on _Sunny With a Chance of Thunderstorms, _we fight the one and only... Steven Stone.  
**


	13. Mightiest of Might

"Welcome, Brendan. And welcome… Courtney, did you say your name was?"

"Yes."

"Got it. Anyway, Brendan. I was looking forward to seeing you one day make your way here. You were a powerful trainer, even when May first described you to me. You have had many experiences in your journey. Some good, some bad, but all have shaped you as a character. Now… hit me with all you've got!

_CHAMPION STEVEN would like to battle!_

_CHAMPION STEVEN sent out SKARMORY!_

_Go! Courtney!_

Courtney opened with an Eruption, sending Skarmory down immediately.

_CHAMPION STEVEN sent out ARMALDO!_

Courtney sent an Earthquake in Armaldo's direction. Armaldo couldn't jump long enough, and was hit. Armaldo retaliated with a Water Pulse, to knock Camerupt out.

_Go! Locaris!_

"Why Locaris?" Courtney asked.

"Just watch…" Brendan murmured. Locaris used AncientPower, which dealt super effective damage on Armaldo.

"Oh…"

_CHAMPION STEVEN sent out CRADILY!_

Cradily leaned forward, and used an AncientPower. Locaris was, surprisingly enough, as susceptible to it being used on him as he was using it on others.

_Go! Rocky!_

Rocky did a sweeping movement, knocking Cradily well away with his Iron Tail.

_CHAMPION STEVEN sent out CLAYDOL!_

Claydol used an Earthquake, which was nightmarish on poor Rocky. Rocky fainted.

_Go! GARDEVOIR!_

_GARDEVOIR TRACEd CLAYDOL's LEVITATE!_

Impervious to Claydol's main attacking method, Gardevoir flung several Shadow Balls straight into Claydol.

_CHAMPION STEVEN sent out AGGRON!_

Aggron used a Dragon Claw, and hit Gardevoir. Gardevoir fell to her knees.

_Go! Sandstorm!_

Sandstorm used an Earthquake, remembering what happened to Rocky earlier in the fight. Aggron fell to the exact same technique Steven had used previous.

_CHAMPION STEVEN sent out METAGROSS!_

Metagross used a Psychic that hit Sandstorm's mind like a dozen trucks filled with Aggron. Sandstorm fell from the sky.

_Go! Brendan!_

Courtney stepped forward, and looked at the Metagross thoughtfully. Metagross used another Psychic, before Courtney extended her arm at just the right moment. Courtney begun to bear the pain of the Psychic, as Brendan rushed forward and used a Sky Uppercut.

_CHAMPION STEVEN was defeated!_

"No… Courtney, are you alright?" Brendan asked, pulling in Courtney.

"…I'll be fine. Just don't let go of me," Courtney said curtly.

"…Wow. Sandstorm had to take that blow. And you…"

"Held on because I knew you'd be lost without me." The door behind them opened, and Brendan and Courtney broke away, still holding hands.

"Hey, Brendan… I want to say I'm sorry. For everything. If it helps, I've got a few tips for beating… oh… He's done…" May said. Brendan glared at her.

"After all you've done… after everything you did with Team Aqua… you think you can just waltz in here, and say _sorry_?" Brendan asked.

"Calm down, Brandon, May…" Professor Birch sighed, coming in after May.

"Brandon… no wait, it was Brendan… you mustn't judge May too harshly. All she wanted was the beautiful sunsets over the ocean."

"But still… May, it'll be a tall order before I forgive you. For just… that was the first time you met Team Aqua, and you join them like that?"

"Brendan, if I may distract you from your tirade, we have some inducting to do. Do not worry about May. She isn't permitted into the Champion's room."

* * *

"This room… this is where records of the most powerful trainers are kept. This… is the Hall of Fame. Brendan, I want you and Courtney to record your efforts here, for prosperity. Now… ladies first?"

* * *

_P__K__M__N __TRAINER COURTNEY_

_262: MIGHTYENA_

_323: CAMERUPT_

_169: CROBAT_

_282: GARDEVOIR_

_334: ALTARIA_

_286: BRENDAN_

* * *

_P__K__M__N __TRAINER BRENDAN_

_257: TORCHER_

_286: WATERBANE_

_306: ROCKY_

_323: COURTNEY_

_330: FLYGON_

_348: LOCARIS_

**That was pretty short. _Sunny With A Chance of Thunderstorms _is over already? And no bonus updates, it is done!**

**Well, as fans of Chuggaaconroy may know, he has not actually completed XD: Gale of Darkness to the extent in which I said I would wait for him to accomplish before I started in Orre. He was _this _close... but he lost to the final boss.**

**Nevertheless, even without the slightest chance of loopholes, I _will _be doing my next story, _Shadow Pokemon Plan_, immediately... after a round with Lisa.**

**This dream will last forever, and this dream will never die.**


End file.
